City
In the city you can recruit new Heroes and put your Heroes to work doing city operations. City operations provide bonuses for all players in the kingdom, including improved Silver output, increased City Defense, improved building speed, etc. You can also send Heroes to The Caves to level up by doing Bandit Blowouts. Lucky players may even receive extra rewards. Tavern Here u can recruit the Hero's u need to Battle. Every day you have ten chances to Offer a Toast for ten Silver to refresh the Hero list. Using the Recruit Notice item can give you more chances to Offer a Toast. If you can’t wait another day to find a great Hero, you can spend Gold to Buy a Round, Host a Feast or Throw a Gala to refresh more Heroes. There is no limit to the number of times you can Buy a Round, Host a Feast or Throw a Gala. Spending more Gold will increase the probability of meeting Epic and Legendary Heroes. These Heroes have higher Basic Stats and Growth Rate and more Specialties and Battle Formations. Epic Heroes are relatively rare, while Legendary Heroes are extremely rare and more powerful than the average Epic Hero. Find a Hero that best suits your play style from the list, and click “Recruit” to recruit them into your service. You can increase your Hero limit by upgrading the Hero Summit technology. The Caves In The Cave you have a few options.The First is the Bandit Blowouts . At The Intensive Study tab you can send your hero away for some hours to get some experience. You need a Warbook item to Begin Study. On the Study Progress you see how long your hero is away on his Studie's. Here you can also do Treasure Hunt's. With a Treasure Map ( sometimes got through Bandit Blowouts ) you can find usefull items by Start Searching. Watchtower You can start a city Patrol at the Station House to increase the city’s Order. You need to spend Silver to increase city's Order but you will also get some EXP and Prestige Points. City Wall The Repair City Wall function can strengthen the city's Defense. You need to spend Silver to improve city's Defense but can also get some jewels like Prismatic Jewels basalt gems and crecent pearls and Prestige Points. Market At the Market you can Buy Resources, Trade Resources, Exchange Silver or Expand the Market. To Buy or Exchange Ressources u need to spend Gold or Coupons. The Expand Market function in the City Market can improve the city's Commerce. You need to spend Silver to Expand the Market but you will also get some EXP and Prestige Points. Post House Heroes can go to the Post House to Improve Roads and raise the city’s Transit.You need to spend Silver to Improve Road but you will also get some EXP and Prestige Points. Resources can also be shipped between cities at the Post House. You need to spend Gold to to deliver ressources via the Post House. Palace The Palace is where city Governors, Premiers and Rank IX Players can initiate daily stimulus tasks. That doubles the effect of the choosen Development. On the Rank Policy tab the same Players can set city Rank requirements to create a Manor in the City or view the rallied Troops in this City. Bulletin Governors can post announcements, strategies, and news on the Bulletin board for all to see. Academy The academy is where you can engage in scholarly and athletic competition. You can earn rewards based on your performance in games and quizzes. In Bullseye you need to hit the pots with your Arrows. Not that easy as it says. You need a good timing for this game. Mystery Shop Here you can buy Hero's Gear. Every Day you got 5 chances Look Around to refresh the items shown in there.